Just in Case
by m5o6n7k8e9y
Summary: Cammie and Zach are all grown up, but they're still being hounded by the Circle. Their twin children, Fallon and Nira, are the Circle's mission. They want the kids. Now, Fallon and Zach have been captured by the Circle. Nira is a Gallagher Girl. R&R.
1. Prolouge

**Just In Case**

"_Sometimes you can't help falling in love, even though you know better."_

The cold was the first thing she felt. Running was the only answer. It would warm her muscles, and maybe she would find the strength. Cammie Morgan, CIA operative, wife of Zach, and mother of Nira and Fallon. The remains of the Circle had banded together again, after their near defeat 5 years ago. They just attacked her cottage. Zach and Fallon were both gone. Taken by the Circle. Cammie held her young daughter's hand like it was her lifeline, the 6-year-old clinging with almost equal strength. Fear pulsed through both of them, as they ran together for safety.

The bright lights woke her, just as they did every morning. Nira raised her head sleepily, and looked at all of her friends, sound asleep. So wait, why was the light on? She looked at her clock, and saw that it was 3:00. Wow. 3:00 am. Why was the light on? Nira looked suspiciously around the room. Nobody was there. Weird. She stood up, stretched, yawned, plodded over to the light, and turned it off. She fell onto her bed, asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nira woke up. Now, it was actually time to get up. She sighed. Yet again, she was the last one up. The other three beds in her room were empty, and presumably their occupants were at breakfast. Hey, wait. The light was on. Samantha would have turned it off. A puzzled look crossed her face for a moment. Then, a feeling hit her. Nira felt like something was wrong. She looked around the room, and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then she heard a creak. From the closet. She stood up, shaking her covers off. Someone was there.

"Who's there? Raine?" she said loudly, her voice shaking just a little. There was no answer. Nira walked slowly and carefully over to the closet. She put her hand on the knob, but before she could open it, it opened from the inside. Before Nira could even register the face she saw, the man within jumped at her with a cloth, and he pressed it against her mouth and nose. Nira held her breath for as long as she could, but the man was persistent, and soon she took a breath. The chloroform in the cloth filled her nose, and she fainted.

When Nira regained her consciousness, she felt movement beneath her. For a moment, she wondered if it was an earthquake, but then she realized that she was in a van. Then she finally remembered the previous events. She tried to sit up, but it made her head ache. Then the man from her closet loomed over her with another cloth. This time, Nira didn't even try to resist. She fell backwards into the blackness.

Back at Gallagher Academy, Raine returned to her room. She had wondered where Nira was when she hadn't come to breakfast. But Nira wasn't there. Raine looked closely at the room, for signs of her missing friend. Then she saw a discarded cloth. She waved her hand over it, wafting the smell to her nose. Her eyes widened, and she felt slightly dizzy. Chloroform!

She held the cloth close to her chest, and ran through the halls of her school. Arriving at the headmistress' office, she knocked sharply.

"Come in" said the headmistress. Raine opened the door, and came face-to-face with Rebecca Baxter, the headmistress of Gallagher Academy.

Raine Baxter listened to her mother as she paced the office, wondering who could have kidnapped Nira and how.

"It has to be the Cirlce" she said, in her crisp British accent. Raine nodded.

"And now I need to tell Cammie" Bex said, her face falling even more. She walked dejectedly over to her phone, and dialed Cammie's cell number. Raine watched her mother, realizing that she had never seen her this upset before.

"Hi, Cam" said Bex, into the phone. Raine watched as her mother explained what Raine had seen, and she felt a pang of sadness. It occurred to her that she might never see her friend again.

Nira woke up in a room. She had no idea where she was. There was nobody else there, but as she began to regain her full consciousness, she realized that she must be in Blackthorne. She was lying on a bed, and around her were stone walls, like in a castle. Her room was circular, like a tower. Then Nira realized that she wasn't in Blackthorne. Blackthorne was not in a castle. Nira knew that the Circle of Cavan had kidnapped her, and she also knew that they had taken control of Blackthorne. Apparently, they also had a castle. Nira swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. Slight dizziness hit her, but it went away quickly. She walked over to a small window, and she looked out. Then she looked down. She had to have been 50 feet in the air, or so it seemed. She returned to her bed and sat down. It was raining outside, she realized. And she must be near the roof, because she could hear the rain on her ceiling.

"England" she said, and her voice echoed emptily around the room. She noticed a door, set in the wall. She stood up again, and attempted to open it. But the handle didn't work. She pounded her fists on the wood, and then fired off a roundhouse kick to it. It didn't budge. She fell backwards onto the floor, and buried her face in her hands. The tears that followed came fast and furious.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" she screamed. Then she heard a creak. She dried her tears on her pajama sleeve and looked towards the door. It opened. Nira stood up. The man that had kidnapped her walked in, followed by a boy. The man smiled.

"How do you like the accommodations?" he asked. Nira sneered.

"Cold and drafty" she replied, trying to appear tough. The boy stared curiously at her. Nira made a face at him.

"Good" said the man. "In case you were wondering, my name is Michael Goode. This is Fallon Goode."

"You" Nira said. She recognized her uncle's name now. The boy, she didn't know, but he had the same last name as her.

"Oh, Nira Goode, this is your brother" said Michael, and Nira gasped. Fallon Goode.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fallon Goode was bored. Toby was asleep, and Avery was mad at him. Fallon's two best friends in the world. And of course, his mentor and Uncle, Michael Goode, was busy kidnapping a prisoner. Some kid that the Circle had wanted for a long time. Fallon didn't know how he felt about the Circle. They had saved him from his parents. His Uncle Mike had told him that his parents hated him. He was rescued from that fate, so the Circle had done something right. But Fallon didn't like the kidnapping. Other then that, the Circle was great. It was home. Fallon remembered the day when he was old enough to be told about his past.

**Flashback**

_He was brought into a room, the dungeon of the castle. He was 6 years old. It was the day he joined. His Uncle sat across the room, behind a table. Fallon took the empty chair. Michael opened his mouth, and told Fallon how his parents were deserters from the Circle of Cavan, and how they mistreated him. How the Circle saved him. After the briefing, Fallon was given a mentor. Michael. He was trained by his mentor. He made friends with Toby and Avery, his roommates. He truly became a member of the Circle. But what unnerved him the most was his memory. If he remembered the questioning, he should have remembered his parents. But he didn't._

**Present Day**

There was a knock on the door to Fallon's room. Michael opened the door. Fallon stood up.

"The prisoner is here, Fallon. I want you to meet her" he said, his voice laced with something that Fallon couldn't identify. Fallon walked over to the door, and followed his Uncle out. The pair walked to the highest tower of the castle, and Michael opened the door, after undoing five different locks. He said some words to the girl behind the door, and Fallon wondered who she was. She seemed to know his Uncle. In fact, she looked a little like Michael Goode. Then, Michael spoke.

"Oh, Nira Goode, this is your brother" he said, and the girl gasped. Fallon felt a rush of dizziness. He had a sister?

Avery Parker wanted to see the prisoner. After his friend Fallon had told him about a sister he never knew, Avery had to confirm. He snuck away from his room, with Toby and Fallon behind him. The three roommates utilized their years of training to sneak up to the highest tower. Fallon took the lead as they reached the door, and he quietly eased open each lock, using a key he had pocketed earlier. Finally, the door swung open. Avery and Fallon crept inside, and Toby stood guard. Avery saw the girl sleeping on her bed, and he felt a pang of something. He assumed it was pity, but when the girl leapt out of bed, he was struck by how beautiful she was.

"Who are you?" the girl said, and Avery put his hands up. Fallon stepped out from behind Avery, and the girl suddenly leapt at him. Avery sidestepped her, and stuck out his leg. She tripped, and Avery leaned over her.

"Don't do that again" he said, trying to remain cool. He stuck out his hand, but she ignored it, and pushed herself up.

"I don't need your help" she said, and Avery registered the venom in her words.

"We came to help you" said Fallon, and he handed her a warm bun. The girl took it, sniffed it, and then handed it back.

"Take a bite" she said. "I don't trust you." Fallon did. Then the girl snatched it back and ate it. Avery watched in fascination. She was starving!

When she had finished, the girl stuck out her hand.

"I'm called Nira" she said. Fallon shook.

"I'm Fallon" he said.

"I already knew that" Nira spat. Her voice shook as she said "Why? Why did you abandon Mom?"

Avery watched in quiet horror as his friend fumbled for words. Fallon looked lost and hopeless.

"I didn't know" he finally said. "They lied to me."

"Where's Dad?" asked Nira, a steely look in her eyes. Fallon looked confused.

"How should I know?" he replied, sounding confused. Nira frowned.

"He was captured at the same time as you" she said. "Mom saved me."

Avery watched a look cross Fallon's face. It was not a good look. Fallon looked angry at something, but not Nira.

"They lied" he said, and his anger at the Circle was evident. Avery felt his heart begin to pound.

"Come on, Fal, let's go" he said, and he grabbed his friend's arm roughly. Fallon wrenched his arm free.

"Not yet. I want answers" he said. Avery looked at Nira pleadingly. But she didn't look back at him.

"The Circle took you and Dad. When I was 6" she told Fallon.

Fallon gasped. "I was 6 when I came here!" he said.

"And you didn't remember?" asked Nira.

Fallon put his hand on his forehead. "They made me forget" he whispered.

"Fallon!" shouted Avery, and the siblings both turned to him with a finger to their lips.

"Shush!" said Fallon. He turned back to his sister.

"How old are you now?" he asked.

"16" she replied.

"Me too" said Fallon. Avery moved to grab Fallon again, but before he could, Toby's face appeared around the door.

"Guys, it's time to go" he said, and Avery walked towards the door. Fallon reluctantly followed, but before he stepped out of the door, he called to Nira.

"I'll be back" he said. Then Avery closed the door, and the friends walked back to their room.


End file.
